Traveller's Tales
Background: Traveller's Tales is a British video game developer that was founded in 1989 by Jon Burton and was fully established a year later. In 2005, it has established it's publishing division, "TT Games". In 2007, it was acquired by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and is now a development division since then and is currently known for the Lego games. It's first game was Leander (known as Legend of Galahad for Sega Genesis) and was known for games such as Puggsy, Mickey Mania, and Rascal, and was known on video games based on movies such as Toy Story, A Bug's Life, and Finding Nemo. 1st Logo (1991) Nicknames: "TT", "The Desk" Logo: On a black background, we see a brown desk outlined in the shape of a shield that is containing sheet music, an old flute, a candle wax, a bottle of ink and its tip, a scroll, a paint set, and an old journal having the Traveller's Tales symbol (which shows two "T"s facing each outer) on it. Tthe words "TRAVELLERS TALES" is above on the shield. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Can be found on Leander for Amiga. Scare Factor: None. The scratchy prints of the objects might get slightly to some viewers who have never seen it before. 2nd Logo (1993-1995) Nicknames: "TT II", "Puggsy's Ship" Logo: Over a black background, we see two dark blue, stylized "T's" spinning and slowly zooming away from us. Suddenly, a meteor appears in the background and flies straight at the screen and blows up, thus turning the screen orange. The orange screen fades out and the "T's" are in flames, with "Travellers" at the top and "Tales" at the bottom. Variants: * On Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse, the copyright stamp is at the top of the screen and the words "DEVELOPED BY" are at the bottom. A second later, one of the ghosts from the Mickey Mouse short, "Lonesome Ghosts" (who also play roles as enemies) appears and zaps the words "DEVELOPED BY", which turns them into a grayish, stone crested version of the Traveller's Tales "TT" logo, with what would be Puggsy's ship wedged inside. The ghost then rolls up like a blind and disappears. The words "TRAVELLERS TALES" use the same font as the previous logo. On the SNES version, the logo is already there and is shifted to the right with the words, "DEVELOPED BY" next to it. Above it is the Skeleton enemy, who drops down at first, then spins it's head with it's foot causing it to come off and fly away. A second later, it's body explodes into pieces. * There's a still version in which the "TT" is golden and is inside of a border decorated with purple marble-like texture. Plus, "TRAVELLERS" and the "TT" are underlined and "TALES" is in spaced-out letters. "A" is above the logo, while "PRODUCTION" is below. FX/SFX: CGI animation. The character's animations on the Mickey Mania variants. Music/Sounds: We hear a loud "BANG" sound when the meteor explodes, followed by the sound of fire. The Mickey Mania variant had a 16-bit sparkling noise when the ghost appears and a 16-bit warping noise when it disappears. The SNES version has the exploding effect when the Skeleton explodes into pieces; both sound effects were also used in the game. The still version has silence or the opening theme of the game. Availability: Can be found on Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse and Puggsy for Sega Genesis. The standard variant is seen on Puggsy for Sega CD as well. Scare Factor: None to low for the standard version and none for the Mickey Mania and still variants. 3rd Logo (1994-2006) Nicknames: "Raccoon on the Cliff", "Traveller's Tales Raccoon" Logo: On a black background, we see a CGI raccoon lying on an edge of a cliff resting on the tip of the edge holding a red handkerchief with white polka-dots and his other hand is on the gravestone with a left arrow and the initials, "TT" on it. The raccoon nods his head while the logo rotates. A yellow-orange moon appears rising behind him and the cliff. The words: "Traveller's Tales" are in a Medieval style font with the yellow outline, later fade in. Trivia: The still logo was designed by Rodney Matthews, who also did the original version of the 1996 Bizarre Creations logo (see here). It can also be seen on his website from here under the "Logos and Lettering" section. Variants: * There's a still artwork version of the logo that exists on a white background or a black background. * There's a version with logo in isometric view floating in the water and swaying on it. * There's the animated version of the water variant where the logo rises up from the water. The website URL appears below the logo. * Starting in 2000, the studio's website URL: www.t-tales.com was added below the logo. * On Crash: Twinsanity, there is a different raccoon in place of the regular one on a white background. The cliff and raccoon move to the right to leave room for the Traveller's Tales text to fade, but spread out and having "O X F O R D S T U D I O" under it. Above it appears a silhouette of Oxford's skyline. FX/SFX: The raccoon nodding his head, the logo turning, the moon appearing, the words fading. The water variant has the logo floating on the water along with the words appearing. Sometimes, it's a still logo. Music/Sounds: The normal standard version and the Oxford version has a camp-like theme. The water variant has sounds of the ocean with waves crashing. The still variant has silence or the opening theme of the game. Availability: The still version can be found on Toy Story for Genesis and SNES, Mickey's Wild Adventure for PS and Sonic 3D Blast for Genesis and Saturn. The still water version was used in Toy Story 2 and A Bug's Life for N64, Rascal for PS, and Sonic R for Saturn and PC (although in a rare case of video game logo plastering, the last one is replaced by the current logo on the port included in Sonic Gems Collection for GameCube and PS2 despite the rest of the port being left untouched). The animated water version was used in Finding Nemo for GameCube, PS2 and Xbox. The animated version is seen on many PS and PS2 games including Toy Story 2. The URL variant of the standard logo can be found on Muppet Race Mania for the PS. Scare Factor: None for the normal and still variants and low for the water variant. 4th Logo (2005-) Nicknames: "TT III", "The new TT", "Tt" Logo: An orange "T" letter stands on a place, turning around. The blue lowercase "t" jumps into the screen and comes near to the big "T", leaning on it. The big "T" taps the small letters on the "head". The words "Traveller's" and "tales" appear above and below, respectively, in thin black font. Variants: * On Nintendo DS games, the logo is still on black background. The name is replaced with "GAMES". * On Transformers: The Game, the letters are forming from two cars. * On a cartoon called What's Your News?, it is same as the DS variant, but with GAMES replaced by animation. * At the end of the credits of console Lego games, the Lego men build the logo from blocks. * On Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 for DS, the logo appears as a sketch on a piece of parchment. * On the trailer for Lego Harry Potter, it is gray-blue and placed over the thundering background. * On the Sonic Gems Collection port of Sonic R, the logo is still on a white background. FX/SFX: The moving letters. Music/Sounds: * The sounds of jumping letters and various squeaks. * The sounds of running cars and metal conversion for Transformers variant. * On the Lego variant, we hear the construction workers build. At the end, after the one worker pushes the lowercase "t", we hear a timpani roll. At the end of the roll, just faintly, a sound like Legos falling apart can be heard. Availability: Common and current for the Lego variant, as it's seen on every Lego game since 2005. The normal variant, however, is extremely rare, as it only seems to appear on Super Monkey Ball Adventure. Scare Factor: None. Other